Walls
by jbauer143
Summary: Fic about James and Lily's rocky tumultuous relationship. People build walls to protect themselves but walls cant keep everything out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people. This is my first fanfic. I've been a longtime reader but I finally decided to write one of my own. I hope you enjoy it and I would really appreciate feedback. This is to the u2 song "A Man and A Woman." It's a really beautiful, powerful song and I recommend it to anyone who likes u2 or music in general. Also, I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters (although I wish I did)_

* * *

_

_Little sister_

_Don't you worry bout a thing today_

_Take the heat from the sun_

_Little sister_

_I know that everything is not ok_

_But you're like honey on my tongue_

She hated him. She absolutely hated him. She hated his arrogant smirk, his stupid, messy black hair that he always ran his fingers through, and his stupid pranks. She hated how he acted like a ten year old prankster and how he shirked his Head Boy responsibilities to hang out with his band of irresponsible friends. She hated how she always had to clean up after his messes and how, somehow, she had to be responsible for him.

_True love never can be rent_

_But only true love can keep beauty innocent_

Her relationship with him changed on a day-to-day basis. He had the unique ability to make her furious; so furious that she wanted to cry and scream and throw herself off the face of the earth. But he also could make her smile. And in the last few months, she found that he made her smile more than he mad her scream. But then again, their relationship changed day to day and maybe this was just the calm before the storm.

_I could never take a chance_

_Of losing love to find romance_

_In the mysterious distance_

_Between a man and a woman_

But she loved him too. She loved the way his hazel eyes sparkled, lustrous in the sunlight and mysterious in the moonlight. She loved his personality and his sense of humor and how he could always make her laugh. He always could make her laugh, even in the hardest of times. She loved how he made her feel so special. He referred to her as "Lilyflower" and he made her feel wanted and needed. She loved feeling wanted and relished the feeling, seeing as how her family basically disowned her.

_No I could never take a chance_

_On losing love to find romance_

_In the mysterious distance_

_Between a man and a woman_

But she knew he had a reputation: a reputation for leaving a trail of broken hearts behind him. She didn't want to put her heart out on the line only to have it crushed into millions of tiny pieces. She knew she loved him, yet, she wasn't ready to be with him. Maybe someday she would be. Maybe, someday, he would prove to her that he wasn't who she thought he was. Maybe he would prove to her that he could take care of her and love her back. But she couldn't risk being that vulnerable right now. She couldn't risk letting down her walls that much. It was her walls that protected her from the accusing eyes of her peers. The walls that protected her from her fears, her hopes, her irrational dreams, and her failures. But what she didn't know was that walls can't keep everything out: especially James Potter.

* * *

**I hope this wasn't terrible. I intended for this to be a one shot and if nobody likes it, I'll probably just keep it that way. I just wanted to try my hand at writing so please REVIEW! I would like any advice or constructive criticism. **

**Thanks,**

**Katie**


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to make a second chapter from James' pov. Special thanks to **AnnaLangdon**, my first reviewer. Thanks for your kind words of encouragement. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

_Disclaimer_: Nothing has changed. I still do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

He loved her. He had loved her from the very first moment he saw her. She was so different from any other girl he had met and he liked that. He loved the way her entrancing green eyes sparkled when she yelled at him and the way they glistened in the afternoon sunlight. He loved the way her wavy, red hair stood out from all the other heads in the Great Hall, practically shouting that she was special. Her smile could light up even the darkest room, although she didn't show it very much.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

You're beautiful, it's true.

I saw you face in a crowded place,

And I don't know what to do,

'Cause I'll never be with you.

And indeed she was. She didn't fall for his legendary charm like all the other girls did. She didn't seem to be affected by his delightful smile which everyone told him was one of his best features. And she didn't laugh at his pranks or jokes like all of the other people would have. He loved how she was unique and passionate about her beliefs and how she was so focused on school and succeeding in it. She was the most beautiful, extraordinary individual he had ever met.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

You're beautiful, it's true.

I saw you face in a crowded place,

And I don't know what to do,

'Cause I'll never be with you.

But he hated how she never directed her smile at him. He hated how she could never cut him a break, especially when it came to playing insignificant, silly pranks. It wasn't any of her business what he did and he hated how she always acted so superior over him. She wasn't any better than he was and he wished that he could make her see that.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

You're beautiful, it's true.

There must be an angel with a smile on her face,

When she thought up that I should be with you.

But it's time to face the truth,

I will never be with you.

But what he hated the most was that she would never love him as much as he loved her. From his first year on, he had been obsessed with her, savoring every conversation, every interaction he had with her. But he knew that she hated him and that she dreaded every confrontation she had with him. He wished, more than anything, that she could be his, even if only for a day. He wished that she would give him another chance and see what a kind, caring, mature person he could be. How well he could treat her. But she would never know how much he loved her. And that killed him. Little did he know, his wishes would soon come true.

* * *

The song in this chapter is called "Beautiful" by James Blunt. I thought it fit the chapter pretty well.

Please Review.

Thanks, Katie


End file.
